How It Should Have Happened
by FerryBerry
Summary: Drabbles. S2/S3. Exactly what it says on the tin.
1. How Season 2 Should Have Ended

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All belongs to _Glee_ writers and creators.

**A/N:** In place of the Finchel library scene, because I just couldn't resist. I used the names Leroy and Hiram just for you guys, even though the name Leroy still makes me cringe.

**How Season 2 Should Have Ended…**

Hiram Berry slung his suit jacket over his shoulder with a great sigh in place of the yawn threatening to surface. It had been a long day, and an even longer few days without his mini-Berry. Though they had exchanged texts and a couple of phone calls while she was in New York, it just wasn't the same as having his bubbly girl at home with him. And he hadn't even been able to come home early (either today or yesterday) to see her now that she and the glee club were back.

He swung his arm in the air to slide his shirt down enough to check his watch and frowned thoughtfully. It was a little late, but not nearly as late as it had been the previous night. Perhaps he could steal a goodnight kiss from his sleeping beauty before he joined Leroy for their nightly cuddling session while they rewatched episodes of 'Queer as Folk.'

He rapped his knuckles lightly on the gold star emblazoned door and heard a quiet gasp from within.

"Just a minute, Daddy!" his angel called, and he smiled when he heard her rustling around inside, probably diving into bed so as not to be caught up at this hour. "Come in!"

He grinned, twisting the doorknob and finding his little star tucked deep under her blankets, covered up to her neck. She smiled bashfully at him.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hello, darling. Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked mock-sternly, striding over to sit on the edge of the bed. She watched him carefully and smiled sheepishly again.

"I was just about to, actually. You know you and Dad never have to worry about me in that department. A healthy eight hours of sleep at night is incredibly important to a teenager's development and—"

His deep chuckle interrupted her rant and he swept some stray hair back from her face, noting that she felt a little warm. "I missed you, pumpkin."

She flashed him a brilliant grin. "I missed you, too, Daddy."

"Get some rest. This weekend we'll go on a family trip to that vegan place in Columbus you love so much. Catch up on all that McKinley High gossip of yours." He winked.

"That sounds wonderful, Daddy."

"All right. Sleep tight, babygirl," he said, leaning in to kiss her forehead—still warm. "And you may want to consider putting your winter blanket away soon. Getting kind of warm out there."

"Yes, Daddy."

He exchanged one last smile with her before wandering toward the door, hearing her faint, "Night!" as he shut it firmly and headed down the hall for some quality time with his husband.

Back in Rachel's bedroom, she breathed a sigh of relief, her heart finally slowing a bit as a head of short blonde hair appeared from under the blankets, a hot, soft body covering her own before the silence was broken with an urgent whisper from one Quinn Fabray: "Do you think he knew I was here?"


	2. How Season 3 Should Begin

**How Season 3 Should Begin…**

"That was…" Rachel gasped for breath, laying limp against her stack of pillows, unable to do much else but grab at the fabric with clammy fingers and try to suck in air from the strenuous workout she'd just been put through.

It wasn't long before the still-chopped locks of blonde came into view, surfacing from under the sheets before flopping to Rachel's side, a smirk planted firmly on pink lips.

"Yeah?" Quinn prompted, eager to hear her praise of the evening. Her ego may or may not have taken a gigantic boost since all this started, but hey, you would be smug, too, if Rachel Berry complimented you on your skills as a lover after every time you gave her a 'happy', as Brittany called it.

Rachel panted. "No…words…"

The smirk instantly inflated into a grin and Quinn rolled onto her side, propped herself up on her elbow as her other hand trailed, feather light, up and down Rachel's arm, eliciting a shiver. The girl's head lolled to the side and she smiled around her breaths, gradually regulating them until she no longer felt like she'd run a 10K marathon.

"Well, just consider it a little something to hold you over before we have to go back to sneaking around again," she replied somewhat glumly, her smugness ebbing just the tiniest bit at the prospect.

"I can't believe we've been doing this for three months and no one has noticed a thing," Rachel said, a giggle tagging along her words.

Quinn smirked back, trailing her hand farther down her arm, caressing circles around her elbow. "I know. Not even Sam and Mercedes lasted this long."

She bobbed her head in acknowledgment. "I mean, I know it's summer so our time together as a group is often limited, but you would think _someone_ would have gotten a little suspicious when you took it upon yourself to explain to Finn why I wouldn't be engaging in a relationship with him for the third time. And oh-so calmly, as well."

A little twist of her lips let the blonde know she was most certainly being mocked, and she narrowed her eyes in response.

"Hey, he _clearly_ wasn't getting the picture how you were explaining it, so I did you a favor," she growled, and when Rachel had nothing to say to this, she calmed a bit, feeling vindicated. "Besides, it's not like you weren't completely obvious about the whole suntan lotion thing." She arched a brow meaningfully, and the girl turned beet red.

"I was just—you were—bikini—and—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm hot. Can't really blame you for wanting to put your hands all over me," she said wistfully, and the brunette gave her a playful shove to the shoulder, huffing and folding her arms with a pronounced pout when the deed was done. Quinn merely grinned. "'Oh, baby. Let me rub this cool lotion all over your half-naked body and maybe graze your boob a lit'—"

She shrieked with laughter when Rachel instantly went back to shoving, grabbing her wrists and struggling with her until she had her pinned to the mattress. She was so pleased she hadn't given up on working out just as rigorously as she had when she was on the Cheerios over the summer—not only was the sex better, but she got to win arguments like this. She flashed a predatory grin down at the huffing girl, who was still straining against her hands.

"You are _freakishly_ strong, Quinn Fabray," Rachel grumbled through her gritted teeth, and the blonde just smirked, leaning her body down into her heavily.

"And you are freakishly cute, Rachel Berry."

Before the brunette could recover from the surprise of the rare sweet comment, Quinn dipped down and stole her lips in a long, languid kiss, feeling the girl beneath her relax and readjust to accommodate her weight. The blonde released her wrists, leaving her free to wrap her arms around her back, which she did without hesitation, and pulled a moan from her throat as she dipped her tongue into her mouth. She pulled away slowly, fiddling with the ends of her silky hair in her fingers as she looked down into heavenly almond eyes. They both sighed, a sound of contentment they just couldn't seem to help but make around each other, and all Quinn could think was that she only wished they had discovered that sooner.

Her eyes flickered reluctantly to the alarm clock on Rachel's nightstand and she growled low in her throat, pressing another, briefer kiss to those addictive lips before she pulled back the sheet and clambered off of her.

"I've got to go."

"And…she's off," Rachel sighed, and Quinn lifted her over-sized hoodie over her head (she usually just forewent a bra, seeing as it was just going to get taken off anyway) before frowning at the stoic diva, who had sat up, knees under her chin, looking as adorably sad as those puppies in adoption commercials.

"Hey," she called softly, and her brown eyes instantly met hazel. "You know I want to stay."

She nodded, albeit glumly, and Quinn heaved a sigh, dropping her jeans for the time being and marching straight back over to plant a deep, demanding kiss on the girl's plump lips. She stroked her cheek as she pulled away and murmured, "You know I do."

Rachel nodded again, more certainly this time, and nuzzled into Quinn's palm before she queried quietly, "How did this even happen?"

The blonde let loose a chuckle. "I want to say it's because you jumped my bones after realizing you were thinking of the wrong 'inn' when Finn kissed you at Nationals, but…" Rachel glowered at her harshly for the exaggeration, and Quinn smirked. "I don't know. It's completely insane." She laughed, and the brunette echoed her softly. "But I'm glad it did."

Rachel smiled shyly, covering the hand on her cheek with her own and giving a squeeze. "Me, too."

They exchanged another soft, brief kiss before Quinn scurried back to her jeans so she could get back before her mother realized her ex-pregnant teen daughter had gone missing. Rachel sighed, leaning back against her headboard, and bit her lip in thought.

"Hey, Quinn? Do you think maybe you could suddenly decide you want vocal lessons from the most talented diva in glee club tomorrow?"


End file.
